Christmas Memories
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: In a futuristic Konoha, Naruto finds himself on his way home on a snowy Christmas Eve. Memories find their way into his head along his long walk home. SPOILER ALERT for those who haven't read the manga chapters from 380 .


**Author's Note:** Ok this concept was bugging me all day and I had to get it out my head. Thought it would suit Naruto a little bit more than all the anime I have watched so voila. For all of those who don't read the manga or have not been keeping up to date with it and by this I mean Manga Chapter 380 and up. SPOILER ALERT!! For all of those who have enjoy :D. Also note that I have taken liberty to control Konoha's future...well because it's my story. If you like it review, if you don't review anyways (but leave the flaming at the door please). Oh yeah how can I forget....MURRY CHRISTMAS!!/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! (take your pick :p).

**Summary**: It's Christmas time in the futuristic Konoha, peace reigns and Naruto is taking a trip down memory lane.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**Christmas Memories**

"Who would have thought that Christmas shopping would turn into a C-Ranked Mission." said a now very grown up Naruto as he bounded through Konoha Forest, his destination home. "If I knew that women in Suna were that serious about shopping for gifts I would have brought along my anbu squad." Naruto was having the conversation to himself as he glided towards home. He remembered hating this time of year as a kid, this was where he felt the lonliness the most. No family, no friends, nobody besides the Third or Iruka to even check in on him. Naruto tried to shake away the pain in his heart as his mind went over the painful past holidays.

Alot had changed inside the ninja village known as Konoha. The city had finally begun to recover and looked to be at almost the same strength it was at before the Sound Invasion so many years ago. This showed the 'will of fire' that was carved into it's citizens. Ten years ago. nobody would believe that it would be possible. From the battle between Pain and the failed coup d'etat from Danzou and his personal division Root . Who could believe that the currently snowy town would be as lively as it was. Things had changed and yet still remained the same. Sasuke was still refusing to come to Konoha as he still believed it was best. Kakashi had taken over from Tsunade as Hokage, the old woman had decided to step down following the coup d'etat. Her reason being was that she was too old. While that was true, those close to her knew that the loss of Jiraiya and Shizune, the death toll from Pain's attack along with the body count from the coup. These had all taken toll on her mentally and she needed some time to just recover.

Naruto then smiled as he could see the city wall in the horizon, he had detected the presence of those patrolling the forest already. He had long given the symbol to show if he was friend or foe. The city itself was blanketed in white as if it was dressing itself to match the festive season.

"Almost there..." Naruto was anxious to return home and get out of the freezing snow. A few more bounds from the gate it dawned on Naruto that he had forgot something extremely important. He quickly turned back and made about 10 clones who shot out into different directions. This action caused those on guard to become alert fearing that someone was actually attempting to attack this time of year. Thankfully they were relieved to see Naruto emerging from the forest with a decent sized Christmas tree behind him. As he walked through the gates, Naruto sweat dropped and apologized to the guards who all gave him glares.

'Home huh?' Naruto took in the whole scenery. Konoha was indeed transformed, each corner adorned with lights or decorations. The streets a little bit more crowded than normal, much to the delight of all the shop owners. Naruto stretched his muscles a bit and began the long walk home, each step bringing about the feeling of nostalgia.

"Uzumaki-san. Merry Christmas!" shouted the bartender at the Konoha 12's favourite bar. The more frequent patrons being Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and of course himself.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dai-san!" Naruto felt himself slipping into the memory of a christmas ago. He was introduced to the bar by Kakashi, a treat for completing his first mission as an ANBU member and had decided to host a party last Christmas Eve for all of his closest friends. A few drinking contests later , found himself and the rest of the Notorious Quartet believing it would be a good idea to race across Konoha. Also to make matters worse it was no holds barred. Shikamaru of course used his Shadow bind at the start and got ahead easily much to the anger of the other three. Being intoxicated the bind didn't last as long as he desired that and the fact that he ran into a light pole. Kiba decided that using Gazuga would be a good idea to gain speed, but with a blurry sense of direction he ended up going around in circles. Chouji used multi size to stretch his legs, which Naruto quickly tripped by using a human rope of clones. Under the influence they blamed each other for playing dirty and ended up in an all out brawl. Forutunately for Konoha this situation was calmed as Hinata and Neji(only due to Hinata's pleading and Ten-Ten's threats) sealed off the chakra points of the lot and put them to sleep. Naruto grimaced slightly as he remembered the hangover he got the next morning.

Continuing on his journey Naruto navigated his way through the bustling street.

"Merry Christmas Uzumaki-san." chorused a trio of little children playing in the street.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun" shouted a grocer as he passed by.

Long gone are the days when Naruto was scorned by everyone, men, women, old and young. The generation who knew about his secret had long died out, and those who didn't know the reason for scorning grew to admire him. The present generation greatly admired him, to some he was a role model. The "Demon Fox" of Konoha they called him, the saviour and upholder of the 'will of fire". That was how Iruka described him during his introduction to the current genin class,much to his embarrassment. He waved and smiled to everyone who greeted him, and that's when he remebered that he needed to check up on Sakura.

Naruto made his way to the hospital, thankfully it wasn't packed at all due to the current peace that the ninja nations were enjoying. As Naruto made his way through the entrance...

"Excuse me Naruto-san. Your going to have to leave the tree outside."

Naruto blinked for a second but then smiled toothily as he realized that he was dragging a Christmas tree into Konoha General. He rested the Christmas Tree outside the door and went back inside.

"Sorry about that. Can you.."

"She's on the fifth floor."

"Thank you."

"And no..." before the receptionist could finish her sentence Naruto had bolted through the hospital and heading up the stairs. She sighed as some things never changed. "no running...."

Naruto quickly bounded up the stairs and was on the fifth floor in no time soon. "Saakkkuu...raa!" the last part of his shout was muffled by his shirt collar strangling him.

"Naruto honestly, why do you have to make such a ruckus when you come and look for me." Naruto didn't respond but began to make mock gagging and gasping sounds causing Sakura to let her former teammate go.

"And why do you have to strangle me everytime I come to look for you." Naruto said underneath his breath, but unfortunately Sakura heard him and a vein was displayed on her forehead.

Naruto then began to laugh nervously. "Sakura...I was just joking...you can't do that in your condition. You know you musn't overly exert yourself. In fact you shouldn't be working at all. I will have a talk with the old lady." Sakura still was stepping towards Naruto, killing intent flowing from her body. She stretched out her hand and Naruto began to flinch but the feeling of pain didn't follow. Except all he recieved was a pinch on his cheek . He looked to see a huge smile on the pink-haired kunoichi's face.

"I couldn't possibly kill my child's godfather before he is even born." This caused Naruto beam and he gave a toothy grin as he looked at his former teammate.

Eventhough Sasuke was offically still listed as a missing-nin his location and whereabouts were known to a few people in the upper brass. Mainly his former teammates and the present Hokage. The truth is that Sasuke had aided Konoha in the coup d'etat, his reason being that Root and those who sided with Danzo were responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha family. After the dust had settled he once again left, saying that he still had a few things to accomplish. There were always reports or rumors that The Uchiha had infiltrated Konoha, and that he only headed for a certain pink haired medical genius' house. Even more curious was the fact that he only infiltrated when a certain blond haired ANBU was in charge of the town's guard for the night.

The two talked for a time, the conversation was mostly Naruto asking if she was alright or if she needed anything. After a few more minutes passed and Naruto said he needed to go. As Naruto walked off Sakura called to him once again, her eyes misty.

"Thank You Naruto, for all you have done." she said as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm a man of my word right Sakura. Remember that dinner starts at noon. Don't be late."

It was around this time two years ago, Sakura had been down in the dumps for a couple of months. The news of Ino getting married to Chouiji had really gotten to her. The fact that her best friend was able to marry the one she loved seemed to depress her to the point that she was starting to make mistakes at work. Naruto had been trying to get her out of the slump but nothing seemed to be working so he took drastic measures. Using the privledges that come from being an ANBU member he used connections to catch up with Sasuke. He almost got his head cut of by Suigetsu but he was able to convince the raven haired exile to go along with his plan. Surprisingly they were able to pull it off, which was due to the fact that Naruto called in favors from all those on guard that night. It took him a year and many close to death situations to repay those favors as well. It was all worth it, as Naruto still remembered the following day when Sakura almost broke every bone in his body when she hugged him. She sobbed a tearful thank you and from that day on she wore a brilliant smile. He also realized that he still owes a few people favors as Sasuke came to visit once again but caused a disturbance which he quelled. Thus starting the reason for him seeking guard duty in the squad.

"Good-bye Naruto-san! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you Naori-san" Naruto waved goodbye as he exited the hospital. At the same time he picked up his package and continued on his way. What was rather interesting was that his new path took him close to the gates of the Hyuga estate. Naruto was definitely not the person the Hyuga would put on the welcome list. That would be expected if you went toe to toe with the Hyuga family head and knocked out a few people.

Naruto found himself staring at the gates as he began to recall the events of three years ago. It was earlier that same year that he joined the ANBU squad, Neji who had been in the ANBU way before any of the Konoha 12, took it upon himself to look out for Naruto and show him the ropes. The two became closer as time went on, it seems that Naruto made a better listener than Rock Lee and Neji would confide in the scruffy haired blonde. Naruto was moved that Neji asked him for proposal ideas, this caused him to almost choke on his ramen. So Naruto only thought it was fit that he meet with Hiashi when he found out that he forbid the marriage and even allowed another elder to activate the cursed seal because he felt Neji was being rebellious and disrepectful. Even though Hiashi had stopped the elder and apologized to Neji that didn't equal forgiveness in Naruto's mind.

Naruto screamed for Hiashi as he entered the main compound, when told to leave he simply growled at the guards. When push came to shove they wound up unconcious and the blond made his way through the estate screaming for Hiashi. Members from both the main and branch family clammered to see the cause of the commotion, those that attempted to stop the intruder were rendered unconcious. The elder Hyuga stepped out of his chambers.

"What is it that you want kyuubi brat?"

"Fuck you old man!" this kind of rudeness was not something that the head of the Hyuga clan heard anytime in his life.

"You insolent brat, I should kill you where you stand"

"Come and try it bastard!"

"Before I kill you and erase your filthy existence from this land, why do you disrupt our family?"

"One thing, grant permission for Neji and Ten-Ten to marry."

"You risk your life for such a trivial matter?"

"I risk my life for my friends and their happiness."

"I cannot grant this, not only is she not a Hyuuga. Her family is not esteemed enough to enter this compound."

"Her family? This isn't about her family this has to do with her and what she has accomplished. She is a special jounin of Konoha, an ex-ANBU lieutenant. The only reason half of these bastards are revered is because of your genkai and by the number of guards knocked out it shows they are too cocky and confident about the abilities it brings. If it was Ten-Ten they would all be dead or missing limbs if she came instead of me."

"You demon...."

"If you want family esteem, I the sole member of the Namikaze clan. The son of the 4th Hokage request that you permit those two to marry."

Hiashi smirked."It seems that you know of your family heritage now, but that still does not hold any weight."

"Fine then, as a head of the family I am allowed to challenge you to a duel and on your honor you cannot refuse."

"It seems somebody has informed you well, but not on the formalities."

"Do you refuse then?"

"State your terms." the elder man got up from his seat and limbered his muscles.

"Allow these two to marry, and to abolish that barbaric seal of the family. I believe you and my father had discussed this already?"

Hiashi was a bit shocked at the request."How did you...?"

"Do you accept?"

"Yes."

In a matter of moments the two were facing each other the tension could almost be seen by those that looked on.

"If you lose, I shall blazon the cursed seal on your forehead for your stupidity. So that you will always remember the might of the Hyuga." and with that Hiashi activated his bloodline limit.

"Talk is cheap old man."

"Your fate is sealed already." Hiashi assumed the position for the Divine Strikes."You believe that eventhough you have distance I won't be able to attack you. With that Hiashi with blinding speed struck out towards Naruto. As Hiashi fingertips touched him Naruto was behind him instantaneously with a kunai to the elder's throat and his body preventing Hiashi's from being able to move.

"This is over."

Hiashi was in complete shock, that speed was not normal. His body literally disappeared as he was unable to track him with his byakugan.

"It seems you are indeed your father's son...I...I forfeit."

"NARUTO!!" came a scream from the crowd, the figure forced his way through the masses and stumbled. The scowl and seriousness that was once in Naruto's demeanor had completely changed.

"Oh hey Neji."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Me and your uncle were just having a discussion. You know head to head, leader to leader. It seems that your able to have your wedding now, and guess what...well I think I will leave the last condition as a surprise."

"Why go through all of this Naruto?"

"Didn't I say I would do anything for you guys." said Naruto with a toothy smile. Neji's eyes showed true appreciation and one could see that he was trying his best not to cry.

The shiver down Naruto's spine made him snap back to the present day. He began to shudder as the sun began to set and night air was coming in. He made his way back the main street, and it seemed that as the later it went the more people decided to come out. As Naruto walked he felt a slight tug on both sides of jacket, he looked down to see the pale lavendar eyes of a boy and girl. The duo smiled brightly in his face and then ran back to where they came from. Naruto turned around to see the source of their origin and that was when he laid eyes upon Neji. Neji scooped the duo into his arms and hailed Naruto. Moments later Ten-Ten emerged from the store with bags in hand and she greeted Naruto with a big hug. After catching up the family waved good-bye to Naruto as they continued shopping.

As Naruto made his way through the streets he felt right at home. He managed to stop in for one drink with Shino and Lee who where taking a break from the hustle and bustle. Along the way he spotted Shikamaru being chewed out by Temari, the look of Save Me he gave Naruto was priceless. He passed Kiba and his wolfpack, well that was what Naruto called the three girls that adored Kiba's 'manliness' as he described it. He still could not wrap his head around how he managed to get three girls to actually agree to date him at the same time.

Right now he wasn't too far away from his home, the crowds were dying down as the commercial buildings started to give way to house and apartments. Since everybody was busily trying to get their last minute shopping out of the way the place seemed way more desolate than it normally is. That's when Naruto felt an all too familiar presence.

"I must admit you have gotten better, but you still can't fool me."

"One of these days Boss."

"Will you quit it with the Boss already?"

"Nope, I know it still annoys you." Konohamaru smiled. "Oooh is that the tree?"

"Why yes it is." said Naruto with a sense of pride.

"It's about time you got it." responded Konohamaru.

"Bite me Konohamaru. Why don't you hurry up and head on your way before Hanabi beats you up for being late...again."

"Hey she doesn't.." Konohamaru then looked at his watch. "Oh shit...later Naruto!"

Naruto just laughed as he watched his one time apprentice dash away into the town. It still shocked him that he had fallen in love with the Ice Princess, but it seemed to be working out because he was the only person that could break her out of that icy shell. Hell he even made her smile, something Naruto had thought only happened when hell froze over.

As the street lights turned on lonliness began to creep into Naruto's heart again. He would always start to feel sad around this time when he was alone. His memories of Jiraiya and most recently the memories that his father left behind for him would come back to haunt him. He would always hope that they would be alive to see what he had become. That they could all have a big family Christmas dinner and invite all their friends and the whole village. Naruto sighed slightly and continued to walk home. In a few minutes he entered his family's estate, it seemed that being the Hokage paid well as his father had purchased a reasonably sized mansion with a sprawling lawn. Naruto smiled as he stared at the hap hazard Christmas lights he had strewn all over the place. It had taken him some time to get used to living in such a huge place by himself but fortunately over time he had someone to assist him in getting adjusted.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." There in doorway stood the figure of the woman who brought joy to his life. His reason for being and his purpose for everything, the person who nothing could stop him from protecting. He dropped the tree and rushed towards Hinata pressing her closely against his body, but he made extra care not squeeze her too tightly. He reached his hand and started to caress her stomach. "How are my two favourite ladies doing?"

"We were lonely a moment ago..."

"I think I should be able to help you with that." He began to kiss Hinata deeply and passionately, as he removed his lips from hers he simply held her enjoying her presence.

As Naruto looked around his abode adorned with the pictures of family and friends something what Jiraiya quoted to him when he was younger. This same quote he later found out was his father's.

'Everyday I live as if I am going to die today and my son would be born tomorrow. That he would have my friends and family around him that would make him proud of his father.'

Naruto's mind lingered on those words momentarily, he leaned in and kissed Hinata on her forehead lightly.

"Merry Christmas Hinata"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it. I wish you all a Murry Christmas and Happy Holiday Season!


End file.
